E-Wing (Mk 5)
The Mk 5 E-Wing was a bid by OssusTech to create as powerful strike-fighter platform as possible from an already existing starfighter platform, the venerable, and already superbly powerful Mk 4 E-Wing. The project took all the Mk 4 E-Wings that Ossus already had from previous purchases, predominately from the now defunct Falcon Shipyards, and upgrade them with more modern technology. Technically, this was not infringing, since the Ossan did not build the actual frame in which this new technology went. They gutted what was in them and filled these husks with newer technology, including improved sensors, flight computers, and cockpit layout, among other things. These new E-Wings have become the cutting edge of the Ossus Defense Force's starfighter corps. It bridges the gap between the K-Wing's bombing and close air support roles, and the XJ-9 X-Wing's space superiority role as a strike-fighter, and a very capable one at that. Background ---- :"Well, I was wrong to think they couldn't make a great fighter better." ::—New Republic Veteran E-Wing pilot turned FreiTek engineer. The original Series 5 E-wing was actually a Series 4 fighter bought by, then Gray Jedi Knight, Jaecyn Riddick on Tanaab before the major rumblings between the Jedi and the Sith. Over the course of it's life time, Riddick upgraded the craft to keep it in the skies and from being outclassed as much as possible. The first upgrades made, were in the cockpit, and the laser cannons. With the founding of Ossus' main contracting firm OssusTech, the project took a new turn as developments in technology aimed at making just about anything as versatile as possible came about. The E-Wing's service record was enough to convince many an Ysanna that this fighter was worth keeping around for a while longer. It was certainly well rounded, but was being outclassed by fighters such as Incom's XJ-9 X-Wing, and BlueWave's G-306 Hawk. The E-Wing Mk 5 Project was intended to prove that the E-Wing was still a contender, with a few surprises. The Ysanna had applied the centuries old saying "adapt or die" to the project, installing systems that could do just that, thus allowing the pilot to switch between fighter/intercept roles and attack roles as needed, and with considerable ease. The most notable improvements in the Series 5 E-Wing from the previous versions included armor, engines, weapons, and cockpit layout. Since the engines not only were more powerful, but also included the ability to change the thrust vector, the maneuverability was also increased. Like previous E-Wings, however, it was modular, allowing for quick and easy repairs and modifications. The heavy laser cannons have selectable fire mechanisms, allowing it to fire at two different settings. The low-speed setting fires at around 400-600 shots per minute, and is designed for more powerful shots to be fired. This setting is especially useful for strafing emplacements, fortifications, heavy armor, well protected ships (corvettes, frigates, heavy fighters, bombers), etc. The high-speed setting ranges from 900-1,100 rounds per minute. The shots are a little less powerful, as there isn't as much time between firing to charge up the rounds, but the resulting "firestorm" is still quite powerful. This was designed to take down fighter and bomber class craft as quickly as possible. While there are benefits to each fire setting, some pilots have actually used each setting with some measure of creativity. Some have used the high-speed setting into strafing runs on more protected as it puts the most fire down range, and while each individual shot may not be as powerful as those on the low-setting, the volume more than makes up for it. While some would argue such thinking is of no consequence, you'll damage or destroy the target anyway, some pilots do swear by it. Some others have preference for one or the other, and don't consider the switching. Among other modifications was the craft's computer network. The entire system was broken down into the flight control, targeting, and the sensor subsystems. They were all linked and each subsystem was individually covered in a faraday cage, incase the craft's main cage was compromised. One notable feature of the computer network that each craft has is the Active Electronic Scanning Array, also known as a Phased Sensor Array. It was part of the Sensor package, but also did a lot of communication with the targeting system. It operates on a wide range of frequencies, making it hard to jam, and is also capable of tracking countless targets, and jamming incoming missiles and torpedoes, in addition to the typical countermeasures. The computer systems also had "Swarm Logic" systems built in, allowing each individual craft to share information with other starfighters, and even the rest of the supporting battle group. So far, the Series 5 E-Wing is the mainstay fighter of the Ysanna Military on Ossus, and three wings of the craft are confirmed to be serving on board the Ysanna battleship Ferrin Sha. Behind the Scenes ---- The E-Wing depicted as a Series 5 E-Wing has some small differences to that shown in the Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (EGVV). For example, the rear of craft angles down slightly in the EGVV E-Wing, but not in the JVS E-Wing. The "In Character" explanation would probably be something along the lines of additional space, as small as it might be. In addition, the tips of the laser cannons bear resemblance to the air-cooling pipe used on real world weapons, like the Browning Machine Gun, which was used extensively during WWII. There are other small differences, but essentially, the creation of the Series 5 depiction was created to be as true to the canonical form as possible, while still allowing for some mostly internal fanon additions. The Mk 5 E-Wing was generally based on the Lockheed F-22, which has stealth capabilities, thrust-vector maneuvering, a "Phased Array" radar, "all glass" cockpit, FBW flight system, internal weapons (also SW canon) and the ability for high-speed. Some other smaller reference points go to the F-15E (high-cap for weapons and multi-role), the F/A-18 (multi-role), F-111 (ejector capsule) and F-16 (reclining ejector seat and control stick on the right, not center), and the A-10 (close air support, and the two different rates of fire for it's gun.) Category:Starfighters Category:Ships